La Decisión de Sheldon
by juliadelg
Summary: (mi versión de lo que paso después de 8x24)
1. Chapter 1

_He estado pensando un montón en las relaciones y cuan difíciles pueden ser y creo que…

_yo también he pensado Sheldon…

_no he terminado – Amy lo mira cansada – creo que nuestra relación es … es asombrosa y creo que el mayor compromiso lo he hecho el día que te conocí … hace cinco años – mira la pantalla y ve a Amy contener un bufido.

Se voltea y saca un una caja de su escritorio, no se la muestra a Amy.

_yo creo que estamos listos para cualquier cosa…

_Sheldon antes que…

_quiero que sepas que lo he pensado hace bastante y…

_Sheldon yo…

_Amy quiero pedirte disculpas por todo lo que he hecho…-dice finalmente acariciando la caja que contiene en sus manos sin mostrar nada a la pantalla.

Ella cambia de expresión, suavizando sus labios tensos, para convertirlos en una sonrisa.

Y despierta, no sabe cuántas veces ha revivido la misma escena, pero sabe que lo hace casi cada vez que se duerme. Después de todo es uno de los mejores sueños que ha tenido después de que ella lo dejara.

* * *

 **DÍA** **30**

Un mes exactamente… un mes exactamente, piensa, mientras camina a la cocina para desayunar y comenzar otro día.

Leonard ha venido a prepararle el desayuno, él se ha mudado oficialmente al departamento de Penny hace 7 días, pero voluntariamente se ha ofrecido a respetar algunos de los horarios que ellos cumplen ya así como diez años. Aunque ahora este durmiendo en su habitación de siempre Sheldon siente ausencia.

Leonard no se casó, él y Penny decidieron en el camino a las vegas que primero deberían convivir juntos, esto le pareció raro a Sheldon, porque hace 30 días el vio el entusiasmo en el rostro de la pareja y pudo jurar que ellos por fin se casarían. Pero no fue así. Leonard y Penny volvieron cambiados de esa pequeña fuga, quizás para rescatarlo del vacío en el que se estaba hundiendo después de hablar con Amy…

Los sentimientos cambian cada vez que piensa en ella, los día cuatro y cinco , puede jurar que casi llega a odiarla ; Sheldon se preguntaba cómo pudo dejarlo si ella lo acepto tal como es el día que firmaron un contrato de noviazgo , él siempre le fue honesto , y si iba a dejarlo ¿Por qué no lo hizo antes ? Antes que ese sentimiento que ahora lo destroza, se haga más grande , ella tuvo que dejarlo cuando él iba a hacerla su esposa por el resto de su vida , luego esa furia que lo abarco completamente desapareció , o quizás solo se tranquilizó . Ella solo quiere tiempo, se dijo así mismo, solo tiempo.

Los días 13, 14 y 15 ; la furia y el egoísmo cambiaron , él fue desconsiderado con ella , siempre fue desconsiderado , cada vez que ella lo ha perdonado , cada vez que lo ha complacido sin nada a cambio solo porque ella es así … ella era feliz haciéndolo feliz , sin embargo el nunca la ha complacido y cuando ella hizo algo que el consideraba mal , Sheldon la castigaba… casi la llama al final del día 15 ,pero Leonard lo freno diciéndole: " ella va a volver , amigo , dale su tiempo …"

Aunque él le concedió el tiempo , no está seguro si le está dando espacio . A menudo se pasea por su laboratorio, y la observa de espaldas mirando por su microscopio . La "noche de chicas " que ha pasado hace diez días , el silenciosamente a escuchado la conversación desde fuera de la puerta de Penny , no por curiosidad , él lo hizo solo para poder oírla , aun así ella esa noche no ha mencionado nada de su relación incluso Amy lo primero que dijo es que no hablen de ellos , la conversación se centró en Penny , que no estaba segura si hizo bien en no casarse .

En las tardes como una rutina revisa su twitter , ella no lo ha dejado de seguir , pero quizás a cambio ella no publica nada .Tampoco actualiza su estado de Facebook ,los días 6 , 9, 18 y 29 , Sheldon actualizo como treinta minutos las redes sociales , pero no pasaba nada ,se consoló mirando las fotos de perfil de ella . No ayuda seguir teniendo su foto como fondo de pantalla , ni tampoco haber hecho encuadrar la foto del día que él le confeso que la ama.

Pero hoy, en el día 30, nada ayuda . La taza azul en el que tiene servido su te, le recuerda a ella, el lugar donde está sentado "su lugar" le hace notar que no la tiene a su lado . El gollum que lo mira de frente, lo culpa de cobarde. Y sobre todo, esta remera de flash que lleva puesta le recuerda cual fue el problema. Así que con la agonía que siente , deja la taza en la mesa de luz , se levanta , tira de su remera hasta quitársela y sin dudarlo , aunque sabe que quizás se arrepienta , la tira en el cesto de basura que está al lado de la heladera. Se marcha a su habitación y cierra la puerta de un solo tirón , provocando un ruido en el resto del departamento .

Leonard siente el portazo que ha dado Sheldon , él y Penny durmieron en su vieja habitación . No le parece raro oír el ruido, de hecho lo ha oído seguido durante el último mes .Se alegra que Penny no se haya despertado , Leonard ha descubierto que le gusta verla dormir . Ahora se levanta y llama a Sheldon en su puerta, pero el no contesta, trata de abrir la puerta pero no puede, entonces sebe que paso . Se dirige a la cocina, alza la remera de flash tirada en el basurero y antes de acostarse toma agua.

Luego observa la heladera y la bandera con un león dado vuelta , se pregunta cuando volverá a estar normal.

* * *

 _ **HOLA AMIGOS**_

 _ **HE PENSADO DEMASIADO SI PUBLICAR O NO ESTE FIC , PERO CREO QUE ME DECIDI .**_

 _ **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMO SIEMPRE TU OPINION ME INTERESA**_

 _ **HASTA EL DIA 37!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**DIA 37**

Esto no es depresión, esto no es angustia, esta vez sí está enfermo, la fiebre que lo marea no le da fuerzas para discutir con el doctor que lo está atendiendo, y aunque intente quedarse en el trabajo ahora ya es imposible. Leonard está entrando por la puerta, listo para llevárselo.

Sheldon ha estado exactamente dos veces, en este mismo consultorio. La primera vez fue cuando sintió dolor en el pecho, pensó que estaba por sufrir algún infarto pero no fue así, el médico le pregunto si estaba sufriendo alguna situación que le provocara eso, Sheldon no respondió esa pregunta y directamente se marchó a su oficina. La segunda vez fue cuando no podía concentrarse en el trabajo ni en nada lo único que podía hacer era mirar al vacío, en esta oportunidad el mismo médico le hizo exactamente la misma pregunta, y Sheldon esta vez le discutió que un doctor hace su trabajo y cura pacientes, no chusmea la vida privada de las personas.

Ahora no hay fuerzas, y se pregunta cuál fue el motivo de su enfermedad .Sheldon esquiva el contacto físico y hace todo para evitar estas situaciones de enfermedad, ni siquiera Amy pudo hacerle algo, hace 37 días que no tiene contacto físico con ella. Ni un beso ni un abrazo de consuelo… que le pueda hacer algo ahora.

Pero quizás fue esa vez que, tomo el colectivo. ¡Si fue eso! se dice, entonces fue culpa de Amy, esa vez que tomo el colectivo lo hizo para escucharla por detrás de su puerta. El día 35 sintió la soledad de una manera que jamás la había experimentado, y al llegar a la puerta 314 , en vez de tocar y llamarla como tenía planeado , al escuchar la música del arpa sonar junto con su voz , la soledad , se hizo a un costado y vivió en su mente la imagen de ella con sus dedos moverse como si pareciera que no toca nada. El frio que tomo con la canción más la gante en el colectivo, debió ser suficiente para enfermarlo.

Aún no ha quitado a Amy de su contacto de emergencia, por lo que Leonard no lo tendría que estar llevando, tendría que ser ella .el doctor al fijarse la ficha de Sheldon tendría que haberla llamado, pero ¿porque esta su amigo aquí y no ella? No siente voz en su boca como para hablar, Leonard está yendo muy rápido al departamento, seguramente para dejarlo y volver al trabajo. Sheldon sabe que cuando está enfermo puede ser un poco más … ¿exigente ? o ¿más molesto? De cualquier manera ahora le da igual. Quizás Penny lo cuidara.

-escucha amigo, volveré en un momento… no tardare más de dos horas.- dice Leonard retirando la sopa.

Sheldon solo asiente.

-ya tomaste los medicamentos… creo que te vas a dormir. Y la fiebre te bajo, vuelvo enseguida… ahh – dice justo antes de salir- Penny no podrá venir, está en una conferencia… y Howard y Raj están ocupados…

Luego Leonard sale de la habitación y al instante se escucha la puerta sonar contra el marco .Se le cierran los ojos y se duerme pero antes ruega con no soñar lo de siempre.

El olor a caldo, lo despierta. Esta vez tiene sed, su boca está muy seca .Consulta al reloj de su mesa de luz, ya han pasado mas de dos horas desde que lo ha dejado Leonard, pero seguramente es el quien esta cocinando . el cuerpo se estremece ante sus pies tocar el piso , pero no tiene fuerzas para gritarle , tampoco hay una campana para llamarlo . Toma unas mantas de su cama , se cubre y se va a la cocina. Definitivamente este día es uno de los peores días de su vida.

Ramea apenas los pies , el pasillo parece más largo y el olor a caldo lo hace esforzarse mas , al voltear para la cocina no se encuentra con Leonard , _ella esta en su lugar_ .

¿Qué debe hacer ahora?, ella no tiene idea que la esta mirando, usa su falda vaquera y lleva una camisa floreada, ha dejado su chaleco y campera en el sofá. Amy esta concentrada en la olla, pero ya no mas , Amy levanto la mirada y lo esta observando. Las miradas se hacen una y Sheldon no está seguro si es un momento incomodo o de tensión, pero en sus ojos hay preocupación , no alegría de verlo , hay cansancio y estrés . Luego ella se acerca a él , Sheldon no puede hacer nada , esta fijado al piso , quiere acercarse también pero sus piernas no responden .Una vez Amy en frente de el , alza su mano poniéndola sobre su frente .

Cierra sus ojos y la siente, ahí está el tacto, caliente y acogedor. Él sabía que la extrañaba, pero no tenía idea cuánto. Amy arruga la frente.

-tienes fiebre de nuevo Sheldon.- como un susurro, como si también tendría dificultades de hablar, baja su mano de la frente de el - es mejor que te acuestes yo te…

No puede evitarlo más y la agarra de la cabeza con su manos, sorprendiéndola, ella esta más fría . Amy retira las manos de el y lo lleva de nuevo a la habitación lo toma de la cintura y lo conduce , el solo se deja llevar .Amy lo suelta pero cuando levanta las sabanas para abrirle la cama, habla :

-tengo sed-con su voz áspera.

Amy asiente, y lo deja ahí parado, decide acostarse y esperarla, ella demora como diez minutos pero para él puede tardar lo que quiera, ahora Amy ha regresado a él . A su vuelta, ella trae un trapo y un vaso con agua .Sheldon bebe, el agua que pasa por su garganta lo calma, a continuación ella lo tapa y pone el trapo húmedo en su frente , él no puede hacer nada más que mirarla actuar . Siente su respiración cuando Amy la acurruca de costado y antes de que ella lo haga del otro lado se levanta quedando frente a frente con ella.

* * *

 **ESTE CAPITULO ESTABA PLANEADO PARA EL DIA JUEVES 11 DE JUNIO, PERO NO TENDRE TIEMPO, ASI QUE AQUÍ ESTA. NOS VEMOS EN EL DIA 44, QUE PROBABLEMENTE SE ADELANTE DE FECHA TAMBIÉN.**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS A: JANNETH , CIJIM ,MALAPOSSE Y EBACKER.**

 **COMO SIEMPRE MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y TU OPINIÓN ME INTERESA.**


	3. Chapter 3

**DIA 44**

El trabajo le resulta aburrido, y no logra concentrarse. Intenta pero falla y el reloj no avanza, sus manos empiezan a transpirar una vez que recuerda que Amy le prometió que hoy almorzaría con el.

Fue exactamente hace dos días que la vio por última vez , recuerda cuando ella lo descubrió . El estuvo enfermo de verdad, pero luego de tres días la enfermedad empezó a desaparecer y el aplico lo que una vez ella le había hecho a él .Así es, fingió estar enfermo, no fue fácil y no duro mucho ...Al final del tercer día de la enfermedad, Sheldon practicaba su voz para controlar que no haya daños en su garganta , Leonard que no apareció cuando lo necesitaba ni tampoco sus amigos , volvió al departamento , tal vez en el momento menos adecuado . Según Leonard asuntos "x" le impidieron volver. Pero eso a Sheldon no le importo, Amy se apiado de él, sus cuidados fueron lo que el necesitaba, no Leonard , no Penny ni tampoco su propia madre , solo ella . Una vez que Leonard abrió la puerta lo supo al instante; el grito implacable que demostraba que todo estaba bien , no le dio tiempo a Sheldon de demostrar lo contrario .

De cualquier modo , aunque Leonard lo amenazo con decirle a Amy ,el mismísimo Sheldon fue el que no pudo fingir correctamente , la mirada perdida que tenía cuando la miraba fueron fuentes de revelación cuando empezó a mentirle .El día quinto , Amy entra al departamento a la mañana, Sheldon que la esperaba en su cama , había preparado cuatro termómetros que los escondía debajo de la almohada .Al momento que ella le toma la temperatura con uno de esos termómetros falsos , que él le dio , la alta fiebre desde un comienzo lo culparon de mentiroso , y ella se enojo .

-¿me estuviste mintiendo todo este tiempo? … no lo puedo creer yo pensé que …

-es la primera vez –dice mientras se levanta de la cama para seguirla.

-¡da igual! ...-se voltea para enfrentarlo – mentiste –le reclama.

-vos también me mentiste cuando estabas enferma –confiesa, antes que ella tome su saco y se marche.

-eso fue distinto nosotros estábamos en una relación y ahora…- pareció que quería continuar , pero en vez de eso camino a la puerta .

Sheldon corrió hasta empujar la puerta al marco de nuevo, y no dejarla salir .Sintió la furia de ella contra su pecho y cuando ella voltio, revivió la escena de la noche donde casi la besa , la primera noche que la vio cuando quedo frente a frente con ella y solo pudo decir "gracias…", el deseo no se había ido al contrario parecía más fuerte .La mirada de ella lo confundió y tomo un paso atrás dándole espacio.

-perdón –su voz ronca suena en el departamento – yo no debí mentirte.

-no debiste – lo corta.

-pero…

-no hay peros Sheldon , creo que es mejor que me valla …

Intenta abrir la puerta , pero el vuelve a impedirle, tomándole de la mano y girándola para poder verla.

-almuerza conmigo.

-¿qué?- pregunto confundida.

-no hoy… quizás mañana … o talvez mañana a la noche , una cena…

-Sheldon que estas tratando …

-en dos días… yo invito – dice sin soltarla- en la hora del almuerzo, después del trabajo .Podemos almorzar ahí o ir a un restaurante cerca…-termina esperando su respuesta.

Amy no respondió al instante , pero después de mirarlo por unos segundos profundamente a los ojos contesto .

-está bien …

-¿Es una promesa?- pregunta para asegurarse que no se ilusionara y que luego quedara destrozado

-es una promesa- afirma.

Ahora controla el reloj un vez más , y nota que ya son las doce y media . Agarra su bolso y entusiasmado se dirige a buscarla , ella normalmente termina a las una pero , el ya no soporta a su oficina . Cruza a Howard y Raj en el camino y como nunca lo hizo antes le da un abrazo a su amigo el más pequeño dejando sorprendido mientras que a Raj lo besa en la frente.

-¡es un hermoso día queridos amigos !

-aja…- el par parece muy confundido – ¿qué te sucede ?-continua Howard

-es solo que… me siento muy bien

No les da tiempo de responder y vuelve a seguir su camino, realmente se siente bien , unas cosquillas en la panza lo exaltan más , así se siente tenerla de nuevo .

Pero en el momento que llega y la ve trabajar , atreves de las grandes ventanas del laboratorio nota que ella no está sola , como antes, hay un hombre que la ayuda , y esas cosquillas empiezan a transformarse en punzadas … punzadas muy fuertes ¿Quién es el ?¿porque esta con ella?¿porque ella no le dijo mientras lo cuidaba ?¿desde cuándo está el ?. Amy levanta la vista y lo ve, el solo levanta la mano para saludarla sin dejar de sentir ¿furia? y ella hace lo mismo.

Entonces de da cuenta que eso no es furia, Sheldon conoce esta sensación , son celos , muchos celos ; es aquel hombre verde que quiere entrar a reclamarle todas sus preguntas ,al instante que piensa eso el hombre de delantal blanco levanta la vista y lo observa , luego cambia la mirada hacia Amy y parecen conversar , Amy lo mira nuevamente y cambia la mirada a el hombre , ella toma sus cosas y se despide de el dándole un beso en la mejilla , el hombre hace lo mismo .Los celos son más fuertes.

El nunca acostumbro a besarla en la mejilla , pero cuando ella sale, automáticamente se inclina y la besa al lado contrario donde aquel hombre la beso, al apoyar sus labios contra la mejilla de Amy descubre un nuevo sabor , Amy tiene sabor a mermelada de frutilla , el sabor lo intoxica y se deja unos segundos apoyando sus labios en ella.

-hola Sheldon –dice y de esta forma él se aleja.

-hola Amy… - quiere preguntarle sus preguntas, pero no cree que sea lo correcto, quizás ella le cuente sola durante el almuerzo.- nos vamos – señala la salida.

-así es

Esta nerviosa y él puede sentirlo, caminan parejo hasta fuera de la universidad , cuando ella le pregunta dónde van , el solo la toma de la mano y la dirige , Amy no se retira y camina .Al llegar , una vez que toman sus pedidos, ella parece no soportarlo más y habla al fin.

-este es el lugar donde nos conocimos ¿no es así?

El asiente y dejando sus preguntas, sus celos y las ganas de besarla, _**decide**_ comenzar de nuevo. Siendo consciente de que puede cambiar, le tiende la mano.

-Soy Sheldon Cooper.

Ella, trata de comprender que está pasando pero se rinde y le tiende la mano también.

-Soy Amy Farrah Fowler.

* * *

 _ **HOLA AMIGOS !**_

 _ **AQUÍ EL DIA 44 , LOS ESPERO EN EL DIA 51 .SINCERAMENTE ESTE ES UNO DE MIS CAPITULOS FAVORITOS.**_

 _ **AGRADEZCO MUCHISIMOS SUS COMETARIOS A: EBACKER-FENNYSARMIENTO-GUEST-SAMWIZE-JANNETTH –BELGV- MARIE.**_

 _ **MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y ESPERO RECIBIR TU OPINION.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**DIA 51**

Le suena el celular y es ella .Lee:

" _Sheldon hoy no podré ir a cenar con ustedes , unos monos del trabajo han demostrado avanze en un aspecto que desde hace tiempo vengo buscando , discúlpame con los chicos y discúlpame vos"_

Una parte de el esperaba este tipo de mensaje , aunque ella volvió a cenar con el grupo , el la ha notado incomoda cuando esta cerca de el , así es como Amy en vez de sentarse al lado de Sheldon , las tres veces que fue de noche siempre cambia de lugar con Bernadette y queda en la otra punta del sillón de modo no hay mucha conversación entre ellos.

Según Leonard , Sheldon ha estado mas entusiasmado ahora que Amy lo hablaba de nuevo ,pero como es que ahora se siente deprimido ;Sheldon ha tratado de olvidar el asunto de "tomar tiempo" y comenzar con ella como comenzó hace cinco años : amigos… amigos que no son novios . De esta manera sea cual sea la decisión de ella, el no resultara herido como lo estuvo por un mes , él no quiere sentirse así nunca más .Decidió volver a ser el que era antes , aquel Sheldon que no tenía ningún interés en una relación sentimental , aquel que solo se enfocaba en la ciencia porque después de todo aunque haya evidencia que demuestre lo contrario, él es un físico no un hippy ;y ahora ella sin previo aviso , solo con un mensaje , parece derrotarlo . Porque su condición para ser aquel viejo Sheldon , era que ella , Amy , no desaparezca de su vida.

Quiere responderle, que puede llegar tarde ya que es noche de Halo , pero no siente que debe escribir eso . Sus dedos parecen actuar solos , arman una frase y luego la borran . al final solo escribe:

" _está bien , espero que todo salga bien con tu investigación "_

Sheldon nota que ella leyó el mensaje y quiere escribirle algo , espera pero ella luego ya no esta en línea. Al parecer sus dedos también tienen problemas.

El grupo pareció más relajado la primera vez que Amy volvió al departamento, pero cuando Howard toco el tema , ambos , Sheldon y Amy , se quedaron mudos . De esta manera el silencio ocupo la respuesta que quizás ambos se niegan a aceptar . Ellos no son una pareja , o por el momento no lo son . No hay diferencia alguna entra esas dos opciones , aunque ahora Sheldon prefiere la segunda opción ; a pesar de querer ser el mismo de antes una pequeña parte de el quiere seguir como estaba … porque ella simplemente lo hizo mejor persona . No es que antes estaba mal , solamente es que los cuatro hasta quizás cinco años , se anima a pensar , la gente : familia , amigos y conocidos ,han reconocido que Sheldon no era tan desagradable.

Una vez que Leonard empezó a mover sus cosas ,el departamento parece más vacío por ejemplo el armario del comedor tiene más lugar y aunque Penny insistió en que Leonard no muevas "esas cosas" Leonard se defendió que en algunos casos es necesario y le recordó aquella vez que Sheldon corto la luz para que Leonard vuelva a el . Tantas cosas que vivió con su amigo y ahora siente que lo deja para siempre, es un modo de decir que él , Sheldon , lo extrañara´ . Ahora piensa que no le hubiera preferido haber cambiado aquel aspecto de el en el cual no era tan vulnerable a este tipo de cosas.

Pero así fue , ella lo hizo , cuando el pensó que nadie fuera capaz de cambiarlo, se encontró asi mismo necesitando de su opinión , necesitando de su compañía… y ahora no quiere que Amy no valla a cenar , la necesita ahí , solo con su presencia para poder escucharla y mirarla .talvez el deba ir hasta su laboratorio y cenar con ella … talvez si corta la luz encontrará una oportunidad para que ella se siente a su lado … No, no, no … la mente de Sheldon está realmente confundida y cree que necesita algo pare despejarlo pero ¿debería ir a un bar? El grupo se preocupara´ cuando se den cuenta que el no está, Leonard, que en este momento se encuentra en el departamento de Penny , vendrá en una hora con el reto de los chicos . No quiere cambiar de rutina y cancelar la noche de halo , es simplemente que de verdad necesita un trago… quizás solo agua, o quizás ese trago que una vez le dio el valor de enfrentar a Wil Wheaton .Así es eso es justamente lo que necesita .

No sabe cómo , pero llego a "Cheescake Factory", después de que Penny dejo su trabajo como mesera ya no a frecuentado este lugar como antes .Sheldon pide al cantinero la bebida que busca y el hombre le sirve sin problemas. Quiere pedir un consejo pero el hombre que dice llamarse John ,no cree que sea el mejor para darle un consejo .

-obviamente no lo eres -Responde Sheldon , ya un poco mareado.

-un hombre en pena, no puede dar consejos a otro hombre en pena…- dice tristemente John.

\- no creo que me guste escuchar tu historia… pero estoy bastante interesado ¿Por qué crees que soy un hombre en pena? – termina la copa y pide otro "té helado".

-vienes a tomar y en tus ojos veo a una mujer que te trae problemas sin cesar – Sheldon quiere interrumpirlo pero John es más rápido – lo sé porque mis ojos se ven iguales cunado me veo en el espejo .

Sin decir más se retira, Sheldon cree que John es muy maleducado en irse sin terminar la conversación. Pero talvez ese hombre ha decidido enterar el asunto así como él lo está haciendo. Toma sin frenar el segundo trago y deja en la mesa el pago de las dos copas, ahora se levanta decidido a cenar con ella , porque en el fondo sabe que Amy está sola en la universidad y que lo necesita como antes.

Un paso adelante y otro atrás , nunca había pensado en las reglas de caminar pero ahora en su estado ,lo hace .La universidad está cerrada , como era pronosticado para un día sábado … Amy lo ha engañado pero eso no le impide ir al departamento de ella y visitarla .Cuando llega al 314 , repite su nombre tres veces y luego golpea , pero ella no atiende . Lo repite de nuevo y al final dice: "sé que estás ahí Amy Farrah Fowler puedo ver tu sombra…"

Ella lo sorprende por detrás , tocándole la espalda y volteándolo para mirarlo . El puede reconocer su cara de enojada y así es como ella esta ahora .Pero tal vez el alcohol que lo consume hace que no controle sus acciones y se tire hacia ella para abrazarla .Amy no responde en el abrazo solo trata de apartarlo .Pero él es más fuerte y permanece ahí , huele su cabello y guarda el aroma porque tiene la sensación que nunca más la abrazara.

-de verdad estabas en el trabajo…

-si estaba Sheldon… creo que debemos entrar – le dice acomodándolo como aquella vez cuando lo condujo a su habitación.

Amy busca la llave, abre la puerta y entran, el definitivamente a extrañado este lugar .Ella cierra la puerta y cuando lo hace Sheldon la empuja besándola, él no es dueño de su cuerpo ni pensamientos , pero sus labios presionan con fuerza sobre los de ella y dicen todo lo que el no se ha atrevido a decir durante la semana que ha pasado .

* * *

 _ **HOLA ! MIL DISCULPAS POR EL RETRASO , HAN PASADO CASI DOS SEMANAS ! DE CUALQUIER MANERA DIA 51 , LOS ESPERO PARA EL DIA 58 !**_

 _ **UN MILLON DE GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS A : MELAPOSSE- 2015AM- MARIA- JANNETT Y CATHREY, ES AGRADABLE SABER QUE LEEN .**_

 _ **ESPERO SABER TU OPINION , GRACIAS POR LEER…**_


	5. Chapter 5

**DIA 58 (PARTE I)**

Ha tratado de recordar cómo fue que llego al departamento de ella aquella noche… el realmente lo ha tratado, ya que al despertar aquella mañana después de… realmente no sabe que hizo, todo fue confuso .Ella lo trato de una manera distinta, Amy no se atrevía a mirarlo y tampoco fue capaz de responder sus preguntas, ella solo lo consoló diciéndole que "no hizo nada malo".

Pero, ¿Cómo es que él puede despejar su mente sin saber que paso? .ahora mismo se pregunta si Amy vendrá a cenar, Leonard está preparando la cena y Penny lo está ayudando, puede oler el queso derretirse en el horno. Bernadette también está aquí junto con Howard, ambos platican en la mesada de la cocina sobre el viaje que harán por una semana para visitar la familia de su amigo astronauta. Sheldon no está interesado en la conversación, aunque se pregunta si debería preguntar por Amy.

Es la primera vez que el grupo hará pizzas caseras, Sheldon ha protestado al principio pero luego de probar aquella masa crujiente junto al queso fundido sobre la salsa, simplemente no pudo dar razones para prohibir esta nueva opción en la cena. EL grupo reunido en la cocina junto con las voces referidas a la pizza le da al departamento otra vista… como más familiar. De cualquier manera él no se siente muy incluido, Sheldon los mira desde su lugar en el sillón nuevamente cuestionándose si preguntar o no por Amy, ya van a ser las nueve de la noche y ni rastros de ella, ni un mensaje.

Después de cinco minutos, Bernadette lo obliga a preparar el ambiente para cenar, el ubica los vasos y al tratar de sacar agua de la heladera, Penny lo frena y le señala el vino sobre la mesada. No tiene interés de preguntar a qué se debe la ocasión tampoco quiere protestar, así que solo asiente y lleva el vino. Al sonar el timbre, el mismo quiere atender y lo hace, cuando abre la puerta puede ver a Raj y Amy sonrientes como si se hubieran dicho algún chiste justo antes de entrar. Amy lleva puesto su delantal de laboratorio, el debió suponer que de nuevo le toco trabajar hasta tarde, se inclina para saludarla con un beso en la mejilla .Ella queda sorprendida al igual que su amigo hindú.

Amy se ha sentado al lado de él, Sheldon se sorprendió al principio pero luego aquella sensación de normalidad lo ha confortado. Cuando el hizo su primer bazinga, ha volteado hacia ella para reírse. Aunque él puede jurar que su chiste fue muy bueno ella no se había reído, Sheldon reconoció aquella sonrisa forzada en los labios de Amy.

-Antes de terminar la cena quiero proponer un brindis – Penny se ha parado e invita a Leonard a levantarse, su amigo lo hace muy nervioso y sirve el vino en la copa de los demás.

Sheldon no cree que sea bueno tomar, una semana atrás lo hizo sin querer… talvez queriendo. Pero el definitivamente no quiere otra escena que recordar si se llegase a embriagar de nuevo.

El alza la copa con vino hasta la mitad, y se levanta, los demás hacen lo mismo.

-quiero proponer que cada uno, pida un brindis – Penny mira a Sheldon que parece a punto de hablar y lo interrumpe –no queremos saber el significado de esa palabra Sheldon… en fin hoy he tenido un día difícil, y que nos reunamos de esta manera y preparemos la cena me ha cambiado el día, yo brindo porque siempre seamos amigos…-y apunta su copa al frente para chocarla con los demás.

Se anima a pensar porque puede brindar mientras toma un sorbo de vino. Pero nada le llega a la mente.

-yo brindo por mi madre – dice Howard.

Otro sorbo más a su boca, el sabor amargo del vino explota nuevamente en su garganta y le trae como recuerdo el viaje en tren el día de san Valentín, la melancolía lo ha invadido, pero no está ebrio.

Bernadette ha besado a su marido, y propuso brindar por el amor, porque el amor acompaña más haya de todo. Para él no es verdad eso, el amor lo abandono, el amor lo destrozo y el amor lo ignora .Mira hacia abajo y la ve tomar vino, la copa de Amy se acabó como la de él, parece que sus sorbos fueron largos .Penny lo nota y sirve vino por segunda vez.

Amy se atreve a ser la siguiente:- Quiero brindar por el éxito profesional, que todos alcancemos nuestras metas.

Eso lo ha herido… mucho. Ahora él tiene claro que ella no está pensado en su relación con él, ella está haciendo lo que el debería hacer, avances científicos que la llevaran a ser nombrada en algún libro y ser recordada por los siglos de los siglos. Puede ver con claridad la realidad, la cruel realidad. Esta vez él no ha bebido y se atreve a cuestionarla.

-ese no es un motivo para brindar – la enfrenta, ella se voltea hacia el como el resto del grupo.

-no entiendo Sheldon… ese era un motivo hacia ti – como un susurro moldeo esas palabras.

El poco vino lo está mareando, pero en realidad ella lo está mareando. El mismo no puede entenderse. Tenía la idea fija de separarse emocionalmente de ella pero cuando la ve se desvanece aquel pensamiento para ser reemplazado por alguna respuesta o contacto de Amy que lo saque del pozo en el que está hundido.

No sabe qué hacer, porque sus amigos lo miran juzgándolo, y Amy ha bajado la mirada para esquivarlo de algún detalle que ella sabe que él podría encontrar en sus ojos.

-necesito hablar con vos – le dice.

-creo que deberíamos irnos…- sugiere rápidamente Leonard, al ver que nadie pretende moverse, grita – ¡vámonos!

\- oh si… mi departamento está al frente…- adhiere Penny – podemos…

-solo váyanse – concluye Sheldon un poco irritado de que la rubia diga algo obvio.

Amy mira a sus amigos marcharse, con la cabeza hacia abajo, piensa alguna manera de zafarse de esta conversación que tendrá en segundos con Sheldon. Pero ya no hay motivos.

Todo ha quedado como estaba, las porciones de pizza sobrantes sobre la bandeja, las copas con el vino con más o menos cantidad dependiendo que quien era y la única persona con la que realmente quería hablar, mirando la puerta buscando alguna forma de escapar de él.

-Emmmm…- se siente nervioso - ¿Qué está pasando con nosotros Amy?

Ella traga saliva y se lame los labios, buscando palabras.

-no pasa nada… -el la interrumpe.

-algo pasa, sé que no soy perfecto para identificar emociones, pero siento tens…

-no hay tensión – finalmente lo mira-solo somos nosotros, no tiene que haber tensión.

-está bien… entonces quiero saber que has pensado tanto estos dos meses.

-he tenido trabajo Sheldon, lo sabes.

-quiero saber que he hecho la semana pasada Amy… por favor.

Ella lo mira incrédula, hay algo en sus ojos que lo hacen sentirse triste.

* * *

 _ **HOLAAAA! PRIMERO QUE NADA QUIERO DISCULPARME POR LOS ANTERIORES CAPÍTULOS, NUNCA LOS LEO ANTES DE SUBIRLOS Y CREO QUE DEBERÍA, HE NOTADO ERRORES DE ORTOGRAFÍA Y ME SIENTO AVERGONZADA.**_

 _ **OK… DÍA 58, ANTES QUE NADA LA PARTE DOS SERÁ SUBIDA MAS ANTES QUE EL PROXIMO DOMINGO, ASI SEGUIMOS CON LAS SEMANAS , QUE NOS TOCARIA DIA 65…**_

 _ **COMO SIEMPRE AGRADEZCO INMENSAMENTE LOS AGRADABLES COMENTARIOS A : JANNETH – GABYEVILREGAL4EVER123 –MELAPOSSE –ANNAHV – 2015AM –GUEST Y MARIE .**_

 _ **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y ESPERO TU OPINIÓN.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**DIA 58 (PARTE II)**

Parecía que ella iba a decirle que paso, pero no fue así.

La conversación comenzó solo con el… incluso no está seguro que fue una conversación hasta que él le dijo que ella fue la que siempre lo presiono "Sheldon deberíamos besarnos, Sheldon deberías tomar mi mano, Sheldon…". Fue en ese momento que ella levanto la mirada hasta alcanzar los ojos de él. Y abrió su boca para expulsar un grito, que él está seguro, se escuchó por todo Pasadena.

-¡cambie Sheldon está bien! – Dijo exaltada – las personar cambian…

-sabes que pienso de los cambios. No me agradan.

-esa fue una de las razones por lo que también decidí darnos un tiempo.

Quizás esa confesión era un avance en la conversación, pero definitivamente era muchos pasos atrás en su relación. ¿Cómo que esa fue otra razón? ¿Cuántas razones hay? Durante el tiempo que él pensó que había sido lo que la llevo a tomar esa decisión, nunca pensó que el cambio fuera parte de eso, es más él estaba seguro que fue su imprudencia aquella noche…

 _El beso había comenzado, pero no sabía cómo. Sus manos rodeaban la cintura de Amy permitiéndole acercarse a ella. Mientras que ella posiciono sus manos en los hombros de él provocándole a Sheldon un cosquilleo por el tacto, cada vez que ella lo tocaba era el mismo sentimiento._

 _Primero pensó que ella quería tomar aire para recuperarse, ya que hacia más de tres minutos que estaba sin que sus bocas se separen. Era un tiempo record para la pareja. De cualquier modo cuando ella trato de alejarse el, la siguió por solo dos segundo hasta que Amy rompió el beso. No parecía agitada ni el tampoco. Pero se veía muy feliz, ella se animó a acariciarlo y el la dejo haciendo lo mismo en la pierna derecha de ella. Pensó que estaban fuera de los parámetros del acuerdo de relación, pero se permitió aquello diciéndose que ya eran cinco años exactamente esa noche. Después de todo no era la primera vez que rompían una regla de aquel acuerdo._

 _Entonces ella hablo:_

 _-¿puedes creer que hayan pasado cinco años del día en el que nos conocimos?_

- _lo se…- y de hecho si lo sabía, pero después de eso un pensamiento rápido se le vino a la cabeza: "Paso muy rápido, quizás debería ver flash… esto es una señal "y se animó a preguntarle a su amada -¿crees que debería ver flash?_

 _El rostro de ella, se vino abajo. La sonrisa que llevaba fue cambiada por una expresión de desilusión y la mirada se perdió ya no en los ojos de él, sino en aquella que él conocía como cuando él le fallo en no ir a ver a su madre, sus ojos se perdieron en la nada._

 _-¿eso es lo que estas pensando?- pregunto con un tono sarcástico._

 _-ese es uno entre más cosas…_

 _-¿soy una de ellas?_

 _-por supuesto – se enderezo bajando aquella mano izquierda que la sostenía en la cintura hacia la pierna izquierda de ella- estaba pensando si debía ver flash y pensé ¿debería preguntarle a Amy?- miro los labios de ella, y quiso mas de aquello que estaban haciendo, era impresionante como empezó a sentirse atraído por aquellos labios de sabor a brownies – de cualquier manera…- y se acercó a ella._

 _Nunca pensó que Amy lo rechazaría, y menos que lo dejaría. Sabía que ella merecía algo mejor, en sus adentros en un par de ocasiones lo había admitido .pero nunca pensó que pueda cumplirse ese temor._

Durante aquel mes que ella lo dejo, Sheldon pensó casi cada día, en lo mucho que había sido imprudente… talvez no importaban sus demás actos, pero aquella noche si lo importaban. Culpo a flash e incluso tiro casi cada remera de su súper héroe favorito a la basura, sus figuras de acción de aquel personaje se encontraba escondidas en algún lugar del departamento y además cuando intento ver la serie que le trajo problemas solo consiguió deprimirse y encerrarse en su habitación.

Y ahora, trata de averiguar cuáles son los otros motivos de Amy para darse tiempo de él, cree que le dolerá saber, pero necesita escucharlo. Talvez de verdad la relación de ellos se perdió en el infinito y talvez solo talvez jamás volverá a hacer lo mismo, incluso si él quiere ser su amigo.

-¿Cuáles son tus otros motivos, Amy?- ya lo dijo, y el miedo se apodera de él, él no lo nota pero su color de piel se ha aclarado y sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal.

-Sheldon no estoy lista para esto…

-¿Qué es esto?

Ella lo mira con tristeza nuevamente, como hace unos minutos.

-esto- señala a ambos –lo nuestro, pensé que lo estaba pero creo que ya no más…

-no – consigue decir, interrumpiéndola, y acercándose un paso a ella.

-creo que intente volver pero ya no más…

-no.

-yo de verdad te amo, pero porque te amo creo que es mejor así.

-no.

Quiere decir más, pero no puede, su mente parece no saber otra palabra. Entonces se encuentra perdido de nuevo. Y decide sentarse en el sofá. Ella hace lo mismo.

-pensé mucho en nuestra relación Sheldon…-continua – creo que fui muy dura contigo… y no lo mereces porque yo acepte tus normas desde un comienzo. Me gusta tocarte y besarte. También me gusta cuando hablamos y tomamos te´ – esboza una sonrisa – me gusta cuando estamos juntos compartiendo solo silencio... pero vos pareces no aceptarlo y no quiero ser más dura contigo… al principio nos dolerá pero después te vas acostumbrar – el solo puede escucharla y mirar la pantalla oscura del televisor.- vas a volver a tu vida, cuando era más sencilla y no tendrás que escucharme presionarte por algo que no quieres y terminar aceptando solo porque…

-basta –susurra , tocando se el pelo con ambas manos- basta- baja sus manos hasta sus ojos que sin darse cuenta esta expulsando lagrimas – basta – la mira al fin.

\- estas llorando – dice ella, llevando su mano izquierda para secar aquellas gotas que bajan desde los ojos de el hasta casi el final de su mejilla.

-te confesé que te amo Amy… - ella no aparta la mano que esta sobre él y los ojos se le empiezan aguar – yo también fui duro con vos. Nunca he hecho algo para satisfacerte…

-teníamos contacto físico…- el la interrumpe.

-eso me satisfacía a mí también, pero era algo totalmente nuevo y confuso… no era repulsivo como pensaba.

Se acerca tímidamente a ella, para aferrarse a la calidez que solo Amy puede darle cuando se encuentra triste. Amy lo recibe y le devuelve el abrazo, apoyándose en el respaldar del sofá.

-podemos superarlo Amy…. Podemos.

-no es solo eso Sheldon… -dice acariciando el pelo de él que está en el pecho de ella- no me había dado cuenta hasta esa noche – el cierra los ojos para recibir lo que ella va a decir lo más suave posible- yo quiero avanzar y vos no. incluso quiero vivir contigo y eso te aterra…

Deja de escucharla, estaba a punto de decirle que tiene un anillo. Que él quiere casarse y vivir con ella cada día. Que el ya no está asustado, ya no más. Sin embargo solo parecería que actúa por desesperación. En vez de hacer cualquier cosa quiere dormirse en su pecho, hace tiempo que no consigue cerrar los ojos tranquilos .Amy trata de zafarse de él y lo invita a sentarse de nuevo.

-¿qué paso la semana pasada?- pregunta tranquilo.

-me besaste…- Amy le mira los labios a el – dijiste que no querías perderme y que no te ibas a rendir .Te sentaste en el sofá y me alagaste como nunca lo habías hecho. Luego prendiste la radio y quisiste bailar. No dejabas de hablar de cómo te gusta mirarme cuando estoy trabajando, rebelaste, que me ibas a ver al trabajo sin que me dé cuenta y me besaste de nuevo. Después te dormiste en el sillón usando como almohada mis piernas. Te tape y te observe – el solo escucha con atención-parecías muy cansado pero entre sueños confesaste que me extrañabas… te dije que yo también. Me confundiste, pensé en abrazarte y dormirme en el sofá a tú lado, pero luego reaccione que solo actuaste por el alcohol…

-los borrachos dicen la verdad – se escucha por detrás de la puerta principal.

Ninguno se sorprende.

* * *

 _ **HOLAAA ! GRACIAS POR LOS AMABLES COMENTARIOS A : FENNYSARMIENTO –GABYEVIL4EVER123 –DIVASHAMY –ANA Y NADIA . HASTA AHORA NUNCA HE AGRADECIDO A LOS FAVORITOS Y SEGUIDORES , MUCHAS GRACIAS.**_

 _ **ESTAMOS LLEGANDO AL FINAL AMIGOS ...**_

 _ **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR PRESTAR ATENCIÓN Y LEER ESTE FIC, ESPERO RECIBIR TU OPINION…**_


	7. Chapter 7

**DIA 65**

La puerta sonara en cualquier momento… él lo presiente. Camina desde su habitación hasta el sillón y vuelve a repetir ese recorrido. En la cuarta repetición frena en la mesada de la cocina y golpea esa mesa. Mira su reloj y ya faltan solo segundos para las ocho.

Pero ahora, ya pasaron cuarenta minutos desde las ocho .Siente que su estómago se achica, y es por enojo, talvez también decepción y hambre. Sheldon fue muy cuidadoso cuando a uno por uno de los chicos, le prohibió ir a cenar .Mientras que a Amy le mintió diciéndole que el daría una noticia muy importante a las ocho y punto. Talvez ella descubrió su plan malévolo , pero talvez no .Sobre la mesa ratonera , observa como las velas se consumen , y la cera baja desde la llama hasta el pie de la vela , también ve como la comida empieza a enfriarse y siente como una vez más , se le rompe e corazón .

Esto no es culpa de ella, el debió suponerlo .Los acontecimientos de la semana pasada debieron afectar en la decisión de ella. Pero fue culpa de él, en ilusionarse y enamorarse. Leonard le advirtió que Amy no vendría, pero el decidió no escucharlo, cada vez que Leonard decía algo, él lo silenciaba diciéndole que se ocupe de su "asunto con Penny". Leonard callo´, Sheldon sabe que el matrimonio de esa pareja es un tema delicado, Leonard le conto lo que hizo y que Penny lo perdono… Leonard también le dijo que él no siente que lo haya perdonado. De cualquier manera eso no le interesa ahora .Es verdad que desearía que su amigo este aquí con él, pero entonces serian dos hombres que tienen problemas, hablando de sus asuntos y quizás tomando una cerveza para calmar el dolor. Empieza a levantar los platos, y en vez de guardar la comida, pone su pie derecho sobre la palanca que abrirá el basurero, para tirar la comida... primero un plato luego el otro. Vacía las copas con vino en la pileta y luego tira el vino por el mismo lugar .Apaga las velas soplando en cada una de ellas, y cuando está por levantarlas escucha golpes en la puerta.

Es ella .La ve atreves del visor. ¿Qué hará ahora ?Se siente más nervioso, como no pudo esperarla .Mira el departamento y observa el resto de comida en la bandeja, los cubiertos aún están en su posición original y las velas lanzan humo hacia arriba en señal de que se apagaron por completo. Ella golpea de nuevo, se mira el vestuario que lleva, un pantalón de vestir negro en conjunto con el saco y la corbata, su camisa es blanca. Nunca ha estado tan elegante en su propia casa. Se seca la transpiración de sus manos en el pantalón y abre la puerta.

Ella lo mira sorprendida, supone que tampoco nunca lo ha visto así. Siempre que han salido él se puso un saco distinto al pantalón.

-creo que llegue tarde – consigue decir Amy-… creo que debería cenar camino a casa.

-¡No!- se apresura a decir – A pesar de tirar la comida de los platos aun ha quedado en la bandeja –queda comida… podría calentarla en el microondas…

Ella asiente, y el abre la puerta invitándola a entrar .Ve desde atrás de ella como, Amy observa el lugar.

-¿no están los demás?

-me avisaron que no iban a venir – miente –voy a calentar la comida- agarra la fuente y camina rápido a la cocina.

-¿no les intereso tu noticia?- Amy camina detrás de el.

Piensa que decir, esto es lo malo de mentir. Él no ha preparado en detalle que decirle ,no supuso que ella haría preguntas, pero sin muchas vueltas él dice:-se le he dicho por mensaje… no a todos… Howard ni Penny tenían interés en escucharme.

-ya veo…

-la comida estará en cinco minutos…

-hay olor a vino… -dice mientras se acerca a la pileta, y encuentra una botella vacía - ¿tiraste vino, Sheldon?

-No…

Amy no dice nada más, cuando suena el microondas Sheldon sirve la comida, y ambos comen en silencio. El no planeo que esto fuera así .Tendría que haber una conversación acerca de que hizo en el trabajo y que hará mañana, pero el silencio inunda la habitación, y el solo siente a Amy masticar.

-creo que fue mala idea quedarme –murmura ella dejando el plato en la mesa- se lo que planeas y no creo que funcione.

-¿qué es lo que piensas que planeo?

Amy lo mira, y levanta su mano para limpiar la salsa que Sheldon tiene cerca de sus labios. Al hacerlo él toma la mano de ella y la sostiene en su mejilla .Fue un acto involuntario ,sus ojos conectan con los de ella .Recuerda aquella vez que Amy hizo lo mismo ,aunque esa vez se trataba de jugo de fresas , en ese tiempo el sentimiento de afecto se encontraba muy escondido , pero ahora resplandece pidiendo por más.

Ella nota eso, y con su otra mano toca el rostro de el. Ahora lo sostiene por completo. Amy mueve sus ojos desde la boca de el hasta encontrarse de nuevo con la mirada de Sheldon .El empieza a acercarse lentamente a los labios de Amy, llega un momento que ya no tiene los ojos abiertos, sino cerrados y siente los labios de ella bajo la presión de los labios de él. Sheldon mueve sus manos hasta la cintura de Amy y la acerca. Se están besando, como aquella noche…como hace 96 días. Esta vez no piensa en nada solo en el tacto de ella, sobre su rostro. El no intenta ni por un segundo separarse ,se atreve a tomar aire por la boca, y cuando lo hace atrapa el labio superior de ella con los de él. Esto le provoca calidez, mucha calidez. Su mente se nubla bajo el encanto de ella ,se aferra a Amy tomando su rostro con sus manos, y mueve la boca. Siente hambre de ella, y la única forma de saciarse es besarla más .Le acaricia las mejillas y la sostiene por el cuello ,la extraño y mucho. No cuenta que la haya besado cuando estaba borracho , él no tiene memoria de lo que paso. Fueron tres meses sin el contacto , y lo está recompensando , él puede besarla por siempre. Tan pronto como lo piensa ella se separa de él .Sheldon busca más , y estira su cuello, pero solo consigue rozar su frente con la de ella.

Se miran , y el aun sostiene , la cabeza de ella .Está _**decidido**_ a ir por más , así que se estira y lo consigue ,la presión de bocas , pero esa ya no es suficiente para él ,lo ha descubierto hace segundos .

No hay tiempo para más , ella lo vuelve a apartar.

-Siento muchas cosas ahora mismo… no creo que sea bueno que este aquí-Amy comienza hablando normal pero termina como un susurro.

-Para mí no va a ser bueno que te vayas… estoy sufriendo mucho… primero pensé que podía llevar la situación pero cada vez me rompo más.

-yo también estoy rota Sheldon – confiesa – no estoy segura si tendremos futuro y eso me rompe más.

-claro que lo tendremos- Dice mientras piensa en el anillo de compromiso que está en el escritorio, no sabe si decirle ahora o esperar.

 _ **HOLA ! SIENTO QUE HA PASADO MUCHO TIEMPO DESDE QUE NO ACTUALIZO !**_

 _ **UN MILLON DE GRACIAS POR LOS BELLOS COMENTARIOS A FENNYSARMIENTO , VALEBA0895 , GABYEVILREGAL4EVER123 ,GUADA-SHAMY ,ANA , MARIE Y ETERNAL-ILLUSION151 … ES MUY LINDO SABER QUE LEEN EL FIC .**_

 _ **LOS ESPERO PARA EL FINAL EN EL DIA 72 !**_


	8. Chapter 8

**DIA 72**

Parece aquella mañana, en la cual, él y los chicos, recibieron su máquina del tiempo hace seis años .El aire es el mismo, e incluso la maquina espera ser subida al departamento, pero él es una sola persona y no cuenta con la fuerza para subirla. ¿Cómo llego la maquina ahí? Sheldon da vueltas alrededor, y mira los detalles de la máquina. Decide subirse. Ojala la maquina funcionaria…

Está sentado, y juega con las fechas en el panel de control. ¿A qué fecha del pasado le gustaría volver? Piensa con cuidado, volver al pasado requiere de cuidado y conciencia que no debe afectar el presente .Pero quizás si soluciona lo que empeoro, todo estaría bien ahora. Selecciona en el panel siete de mayo del dos mil quince, y tira de la palanca, como si la maquina podría volver al pasado. Sus ojos miran al ascensor, quizás una parte de él, esperaba volver el tiempo. Pero su parte racional conocían el resultado. Es imposible jugar con el tiempo.

¡Pero un momento! De repente una ola de aire le nubla la vista, y todo se vuelve blanco ¿Acaso está viajando ?Cuando todo se calma, baja asustado de la máquina y la contempla una vez más. Contempla el lugar, las escaleras siguen iguales, el ascensor sigue sin funcionar, pero por la puerta de vidrio ve que no es de mañana como hace unos minutos, un color azul marino, cubre el cielo que antes era celeste. Sheldon queda impresionado. Esto no es posible, nadie jamás ha viajado en el tiempo… talvez es el primero. Sube las escaleras de a dos y llega a su departamento .Abre la puerta. Se ve a el mismo besando a Amy en el sofá. Pero ellos no lo notan, sabe que es peligroso que lo vean, se podrían asustar y gritar, de este modo él también se asustaría, así que entra despacio, cierra la puerta, y se esconde detrás de la mesada de la cocina. Se lamenta de ser tan alto.

Seguro llevan tiempo así , talvez este es el segundo minuto, pronto podrá ver con claridad lo que le arruino los últimos setenta y dos días… quizás las últimas semanas no fueron tan terribles como las anteriores . Pero de cualquier modo, ahora que está aquí siente la necesidad de impedir eso .Desde su lugar solo puede ver a Amy. Ella dibujo una sonrisa antes de romper el beso, y el recién puede verla. Amy está recalcando los cinco años y ahora el Sheldon del pasado dirá lo de flash… sin pensarlo dos veces Sheldon mueve una olla de las que están en la alacena. Provoco un ruido. Se condena al mismo por eso, pero la pareja del sofá ahora mira curiosa a la cocina. Escucha como Sheldon del pasado se queja de Leonard por no ordenar bien las ollas, y Amy intenta calmarlo. Sheldon se había ocultado por un instante, cuando intenta ver a la pareja, ambos siguen sosteniéndose, y ve como Sheldon del pasado se estira a besarla y ella lo acepta. El beso continuo y no como le paso a el…cambio el pasado.

Abre los ojos, pero no grita. Debió suponer que se trató de un sueño.

A diferencia de los demás sábados, hoy no lavara su ropa. La anterior semana le ha quedado claro que Amy, aún tiene dudas de su relación, y ahora tiene claro que no solo es por la falta de contacto físico. Él ya ha entendido que está dispuesto a darle más… si ella es feliz él también lo es. Pero han acordado que su relación volverá como era en un principio. Él ha aceptado y ahora mismo no entiende porque. ¿Por qué si el la quiere de otra manera? ¿Por qué si ambos se aman? ¿Por qué si ha aceptado la culpa de lo que pasa? y ¿Por qué fue tan tonto? Lo admitió, fue tonto. Ella ha decidido por ambos y no consulto con él, Sheldon solo asintió a lo que ella le dijo, como la última vez por Skype .él sabe que ya dejo de intentar ser un robot, sabe que sus sentimientos no pueden ocultarse y taparse como lo hacía antes. El necesita hablar con ella, ahora mismo. Necesita decirle lo que siente sin ocultar nada. Sin omitir el miedo de que ella muera, o el cosquilleo en su vientre a causa de solo el tacto de ella, necesita decirle que ella no es una rutina como ella cree que es, también el deseo que hagan el amor. Porque él se entregó a Amy por completo, la primera vez que le dijo te amo. Sin dudas toma su chaqueta, y como al revés de su sueño, baja las escaleras saltando de a dos los escalones. Tiene prisa y urgencia.

Desearía que Leonard este en casa. Él podría llevarlo, pero como se fue a visitar la familia de Penny, el colectivo le parece la mejor opción .Desea que Amy este en casa .Desea que ella no se haya ido. Desea verla más que cuando por treinta y siete días no tuvo más opción que mirarla de lejos .Quiere tenerla de frente y gritarle su verdad. Talvez mencione que tiene un anillo, de esta manera Amy sabrá que él está comprometido, con ella y no con una serie de televisión. El colectivo está cada vez más cerca de donde se tiene que bajar, y el corazón se le acelera.

Pero cuando está en frente la puerta de la mujer que tanto desea ver, se acobarda, Sheldon podría empeorarlo todo. Quizás Amy ya ha tomado una decisión y es muy tarde .La idea por si sola le provoca un frio escalofrió por su espalda. Siente que ha fallado, aun así su brazo derecho se levanta y toca la puerta, toca apresurado y él no se entiende porque sus labios exclaman el nombre de ella fuerte y con furia. Las tres veces que toco, retumbaron en sus oídos, nunca ha estado tan fuera de si.

Entonces siente por detrás de la puerta que ella se acerca, escucha ramear los pies de Amy, escucha la llave ubicarse en la cerradura, y la ve aparecer cuando la puerta se abre.

-¡Sheldon! ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?- pregunta sorprendida.

-tenemos que hablar – dice al instante. La mira a los ojos.

Ella clava los ojos verdes en los azules de él, Sheldon puede ver como una sonrisa empieza a dibujarse en los labios de Amy. Parece que adivina porque él está ahí.

-¿hoy no es tu tarde de lavado?

-eso no importa – le corta.

Amy asiente y le abre la puerta.

-tengo muchas cosas que confesar – dice entrando al departamento.

La puerta se cierra mientras el entra. La mueca de Amy no se desvanece. El por fin está luchando por ella , por fin se abrirá a un futuro.

* * *

 _ **HOLA! ¿QUE TAL EL FINAL?**_

 _ **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR EL APOYO DE LOS COMENTARIOS, EN ESTE CAPITULO GRACIAS A: EBACKER, GABYEVILREGAL4EVER123, PIEL-CANELA, ETERNAL-ILLUSION151, ANA, MARIE Y GUADA-SHAMY.**_

 _ **COMO SIEMPRE TU OPINION ME INTERESA Y GRACIAS POR LEER.**_

 _ **HASTA LA PROXIMA…**_


End file.
